ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Soma
A mysterious Ultra from Hyperspace, unlike other Ultras he does not originate from any known planet in the visible Universe Appearance Soma appears as a dark blue ultra with red hands. Unlike most Ultras his has clawed hands and feet, his circular eyes are more human like with prismatic irises in their yellow light. He sports blue crystals, as a crest, as spikes on his shoulders, and embedded in his forearms and shins. He has one in hist chest resembling a slash, which serves as a color timer, flashing yellow when he is weakened. In his original form, he resembled an all silver Ultra with claws. History Soma is a being from Hyperspace, an unknown realm described as light shining gold with red and blue. For unknown he reasons he fell to Earth, presumably from a great battle in realms beyond human experience. spoilers Landing on Earth during world war two, his unconscious body was used as a weapon in Project Ironman, a metal harness was placed on him, which would later be the ancestor of the project's robotics. However Soma resisted until he grew strong enough to free himself, later taking the form of Andrew Rojiga, the son Serizawa Rojiga, who worked on the project. As Andrew he 'grew up', learning about humanity, their pros and cons. In time he helped his 'father' seal Alpha G's mind in his own to stop the monster as he refused to fight anymore. Soma has appeared in the dreams of Andrew, becoming a counter force to Shadow's hatred towards mankind. Profile, Body Features, Techniques Profile *Height: Micro~Infinity *Weight: Micro~Infinity *Homeworld: Unknown, Hyperspace *Age: Unknown *Gender: Unlike Ultras in other Universes, as a being from Hyperspace Soma does not have a gender in the traditional sense. However Soma is generally seen as a masculine entity by others. *Human Form: HERE *Time Limit: Technically None, but polluted environment weaken him, leaving him a short period of time to act, before he must leave. * Family: N/A, somehow connected to The END Body Features *'Eyes': Can see in the dark, vast distances, through objects and dimensions. *'Ultra Armor': Standard, resistant to the cold. Absorbs light. At human size he is immune to conventional bullets and it is impossible for a human to harm him. **'Outer Space Adaption': Soma can survive in the depths of space, baring the intense radiation of stars and can endure attacks from spaceships and other giant beings. It is also resistant to cold. *'Soma Crystal': On his chest, it controls his energy core and connects directly to it. It shins with his life energy and pulsates when it is low. It is the source of his power. **Evolved Crystal: After a certain incident, Soma's crystal changes from a stalagmite shaped crystal to a small, single blue sphere, that more resembles a typical color timer. *'Energy Core': Soma's energy core, it is an evolved heart, distributing all energy from his crystal through out the body. *'Flight': Soma can fly faster than the typical fighter plane. * Crystals: The crystals on his arms, shins, shoulders and forehead, they are important for him to function. *'Strength': Soma can lift and throw other giant beings, his blows can harm Kaiju which can shrug of missiles. At human size he can easily toss someone his size miles into the air, rend steel, lift tanks, all while in Blank form. Techniques Crystal Techniques These are techniques that make use of all of Soma's crystals. His crystals are able to manipulate electrical fields, electromagnetic energy and plasma. Because they mostly rely on generating and manipulating plasma around him, Soma cannot use these techniques in space, or to the same power. * Soma Power Punch: Soma generates an energy field around his fist, that causes the air around it to condensed into plasma when he strikes, adding a pulse, burn and electrical effect to his blows. ** Soma Power Kick: The same but with a kick. It is stronger especially when in the form of a flying kick. ** Soma Power Claw: The same effect, but Soma uses it to improve the cutting power of his natural claws. ** Soma Drill: The Soma punch, but it also uses his own specium energy for a greater effect. The spin effect it has grants a greater destructive potential. * Soma Flash: Soma charges his crystals, bring his arms to his face as he cocks back his head, gathering plasma energy which he fires as a beam from his forehead. Useful for a quick attack, that needs to do some damage, especially from a distance * Soma Shocker: Soma will cross his arms and swing them open, causing his crystals to shine and his body to be covered in electricity. Useful for shock ** Soma Thunder: Soma uses Soma Shocker to call down lightning and direct it and his foes. * Soma Blade: Soma generates and controls a plasma field emitted from his arm crystal, into a blade. * Soma Barrier: Soma generates a magnetic field around his arm from his crystal, and holds plasma in place like a physical wall. * Soma Cutter: A disc of plasma fired at the opponent like a disc. * Soma Meteor: Soma creates spheres of plasma to his side with his arms, and brings his arms and down, generating more miniature suns. With a punching motion he fires them at his enemy. * Soma Plasma: Soma brings his hands together in front of his chest crystal, forming a sphere of plasma. Upon opening his hands it flies forward at his enemies. ** Soma Special: Soma puts his fists into the plasma ball, to infuse it with his specium energy, transforming it into an enhanced Ultra Beam ** Soma Ultimate: Soma partially absorbs the ball of plasma and uses it as a sort of lens to unleash all the energy in his body. * Soma Replenish: Using his crystals and interacting with a planet's own magnetic field, Soma can conjure a large sphere of plasma above him, and absorb the light to restore his energy. He can use this to power other, similar beings like him. However it has no affect on beings use biology is not even remotely like his. In fact it may be dangerous. The light of the sphere is focused down on him, or the target below it. * Solarium Current: Soma generates a plasma field with his crystals, using them as a lens to enhance his Ultra Beam. Ultra Techniques Techniques that draw not from plasma around him, or that he generates with his crystals but uses the Specium-Photon Electron Energy within which his body runs on. * Specium Ray: A basic Specium Ray, fired in the same way. * Soma Feather: Soma charges a swirl of energy using his claws, and fires it like a disc. It shoots of as an arc of energy. ** Soma Slasher: Soma puts his hands together and swings them open, firing a large arc of energy. *** Twin Slasher: Soma charges his arms (not his crystals) and swings his arms * Phase Generation: Soma can generate Phase Fields, for varying effects. ** Space Travel: Warp Fields, or Sub/Hyperspace fields to get around space in reasonable time. ** Teleportation: Soma can generate a Phase Field, connecting two points in space via warped space, to teleport in a burst of light. He can also teleport others, or teleport with tag alongs. He does these by different visual means than a flash of light. ** Meta-Field: Soma can theoretically generate a pocket dimension. ** Barrier: A barrier of Phase Energy *** Soma Protection: Soma encases himself in Phase Energy to protect himself from attack. It also lets him attack things with impunity. ** Ultra Eye Beam: Soma can use a phase field, through his eyes, to discover hidden enemies, or see through illusions. * Size Change: Self explanatory * Flight: Self Explanatory * Acceleration: Self explanatory Trivia *Soma's name and background are inspired by the anime Argento Soma *HIs appearance is inspired by the Another Genesis Tiga and Blast *Soma's attacks are inspired by Ginga, Next, and Saga. * Soma may have the body of an Ultra but fundamentally he is not one. Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultraman Soma Category:Fan Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Kaiju Survival